Augusta Theodosia Drane
Augusta Theodosia Drane (29 December 1823 - 29 April 1894) was an English poet and prose writer, and a Roman Catholic nun known as Sister (later Mother) Francis Raphael. Life Drane was born at Bromley, near Bow, in 1823. Brought up in the Anglican creed, she fell under the influence of Tractarian teaching at Torquay, and joined the Roman Catholic Church in 1850. She wrote, and published anonymously, an essay questioning the Morality of Tractarianism, which was attributed to John Henry Newman. In 1852, after a prolonged stay in Rome, she joined the third order of St Dominic, to which she belonged for over forty years. She was prioress (1872-1881) of the Stone convent in Staffordshire, where she died, aged 70. Writing Her chief works in prose and verse are: The History of Saint Dominic (1857; enlarged edition, 1891); The Life of St Catherine of Siena (1880; 2nd ed., 1899); Christian Schools and Scholar''s (1867); ''The Knights of St John (1858); Songs in the Night (1876); and The Three Chancellors (1859), a sketch of the lives of William of Wykeham, William of Waynflete and Sir Thomas More. A complete list of her writings is given in the Memoir of Mother Francis Raphael, O.S.D. (Augusta Theodosia Drane), edited by B. Wilberforce, O.P. (London, 1895). Publications Poetry *''Songs in the Night, and other poems. London: Burns & Oates, 1876. Non-fiction *The Knights of St. John: With the Battle of Lepanto and Siege of Vienna. London: Burns & Oates / New York: Benzigner, 1858? *The Three Chancellors; or, Sketches of the lives of William of Wykeham, William of Waynflete, and Sir Thomas More. London: Burns & Lambert, 1860. *''A history of England for family use and the upper classes of schools. London: Burns & Lambert, 1864. *''The Life of St. Dominic, with a sketch of the Dominican Order. New York: P. O'Shea, 1867. *Christian schools and scholars; or, Sketches of education from the Christian era to the Council of Trent. London: Longmans Green, 1867. *Life of Mother Margaret Mary Hallahan: Foundress of the English congregation of St Catherine of Siena of the Third Order of St Dominic. New York: Catholic Publication Society, 1869; London: Longmans Green, 1870. *The History of St. Dominic, Founder of the Friars Preachers''. London: Longmans Green, 1890.'' *''The Daily Life of a Religious''. London: Sands / St. Louis, MO: Herder, 1896. *''The Spirit of the Dominican Order, illustrated from the lives of its saints. London: Art & Book Co. / New York: Benzinger, 1896. *''The History of St. Catherine of Siena and her Companions: With a translation of her "Treatise on consummate perfection". (2 volumes), Longmans Green, 1899.The History of St. Catherine of Siena and her Companions: With a translation of her "Treatise on consummate perfection" (1899), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. Volume I, Volume II. Translated *''The Inner Life of the Very Reverend Père Lacordaire of the Order of Preachers'' (preface by Rev. Father Aylward). Dublin: W.B. Kelly, 1868; London: R. Washbourne, 1878. Edited *William Bernard Ullathorne, Letters of Archbishop Ullathorne. London: Burns & Oates, 1892; New York: Catholic Publication Society, 1892. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Augusta T. Drane, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 5, 2013. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "Forgotten Among the Lilies" * "What the Soul Desires" * Augusta T. Drane at Hymnary.org. ;About *Augusta Theodosia Drane in the Catholic Encyclopedia * Original article is at http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/1911_Encyclop%C3%A6dia_Britannica/Drane,_Augusta_Theodosia Category:1823 births Category:1894 deaths Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism from Anglicanism Category:Dominican nuns Category:English Catholic poets Category:English religious writers Category:English Roman Catholic religious sisters and nuns Category:People from Bromley Category:People from Stone, Staffordshire Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Catholic poets